The objective of this study is to increase our understanding of the process of mineralization as it occurs during odontogenesis. Techniques of electron micro-microscopy and histochemistry are used to observe the mineralization process at the cellular level in incisors from mature rats and in molars from newborn rats grown in tissue culture for up to 3 weeks.